pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
PT006: Interrupting Ivysaur
is the 10th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 38. Synopsis Platinum continues beating trainers at the Battle Arcade, and gains attention of Dahlia, the Frontier Brain. Buck, however, confronts Team Galactic grunts at the Stark Mountain. Chapter Plot The arcade man has roulette spun. As the roulette spins, Platinum presses the button to stop it. A black berry appears on the screen; since Platinum is on the black side of the battlefield, Platinum receives a Sitrus Berry for lal her Pokémon reward. Empoleon, Lopunny and Rapidash quickly defeat a Bellossom, a Camerupt and a Venomoth, defeating them. With that, Platinum wins the battle. Looker states Platinum was at an advantage, even if her opponent, a Veteran, has some strong Pokémon. Platinum decides to continue, and faces a Pokémon Breeder and his Ivysaur. As the roulette spins, Platinum presses a button to stop it. The result is a sunny icon, so a bright light is casted on the battlefield. The light powers Rapidash up. Looker notes there are many different results of the roulette: the weather change, status or even berries as reward. Rapidash's Fire Blast defeats Ivysaur, so Platinum wins another battle. Looker sees in despite Platinum's 14th battle, she's quite good with the roulette, as if she can force the roulette's result to her advantage, and to hamper her opponent. The roulette's result is hail, which rains over the field. Looker remarks that she's hooked up to the arcade man's song, and as long as she keeps winning, Platinum will continue spinning the roulette. Suddenly, a woman sings the song, and is a bit disappointed that nobody told her about Platinum, who won 17 battles in a row. The woman is Dahlia, who sees she will have to face Platinum in the 21st battle. Platinum remarks that she's the Frontier Brain. The robot guide states winning aginst her is very hard. Platinum believes that could mean that she knows somerthing about the Distortion World. She urges her Pokémon to win not only the print, but the information. At Stark Mountain, Buck arrives to the cave. He notes he used to play around during his childhood, but never actually entered the mountain itself. Thinking there's no reception around, he makes a call. Buck calls Flint, who responds to the call. Flint remarks that he and Volkner were investigating more about Stark Mountain, too, since Buck has been bothering them, and found some information about a treasure: a Magma Stone. Flint points out it could be in the deepest part of the cave. He goes to say something about Team Galactic, but the call ends. Buck has no reception, and as he enters the cave, he is a bit surprised that the enemy is after this treasure, rather than Heatran. Noting he could simply ask them, Buck calls the enemy, who is hiding behind rocks. Since they aren't replying, Buck's Claydol emits Sandstorm, which blows the grunts away. Buck demands to know why were they following him, but the grunts remain silent. The grunts stand back up, which annoys Buck, who whispers to Claydol that they have to run away to ditch the enemy. The two do so, and Claydol navigates around the cave maze. As Buck is glad that the enemy got lost, he is even more pleased that Claydol led him to the Magma Stone. Debuts Pokémon *Dahlia's Ludicolo *Dahlia's Medicham *Dahlia's Togekiss Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 38 chapters